


Waxing Poetic

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: There was something so beautiful about this sight, about the way Draco looked naked. No matter how many times he saw this, Harry always felt a little awed.





	Waxing Poetic

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a sex scene in years, have mercy.

There was something so beautiful about this sight, about the way Draco looked naked. No matter how many times he saw this, Harry always felt a little awed. He had every right to, of course; his boyfriend was _beautiful_. His smooth pale skin — quite contrasting Harry’s own deep umber — crossed with the faint raised lines of battle scars seemed almost as if it were glowing in the soft moonlight peeking through their bedroom window. Draco’s eyes lock with Harry’s, and it feels as if Harry could look into them forever, lose himself in that fierce storm of grey. Full, soft lips part and Harry hears a taunting, “Scared, Potter?” that pulls him back to the present.

Harry grins, chuckling and shaking his head a bit. “You wish,” he replies, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend. He’ll never get over the way Draco kisses him — as if every kiss has special meaning, as if every kiss might be their last, as if he’s afraid that someone will tear them apart. Harry finally pulls away and he can’t help taking another lingering moment to study the way Draco looks lying beneath him.

”What do you keep staring at me for?” Draco asks, and Harry can tell he’s feeling self-conscious. “We’ve done this enough times now that surely there’s nothing new to look at.”

Harry shakes his head, this time dumbfounded. “There’s always something new, love. You’re beautiful, don’t you know that? And I think that every time I look, you manage to get even more so. I could go on all night about every little thing I’ve noticed so far, though I don’t think I’d ever cover it all, and I’d probably find a million more things to add on as I go.”

Draco blushes deeply and looks away, a bit embarrassed. “Yeah well, I’d prefer if we could just get on with it already.”

Harry grins at him again. “All right, but don’t think I won’t take my time.”

He kisses Draco again, this time using one hand to gently trail its way up and down Draco’s side, relishing thw way it makes his boyfriend arch up into him. He continues stroking Draco’s side as he begins to kiss his way down Draco’s neck, stopping a moment to bite at the pulse point there. Draco gasps softly as he does, and not-so-subtly tries to expose a bit more skin for Harry to nip at. Harry takes his time, leaving love bites all over Draco’s collarbones and shoulders. He absolutely _adores_ the sounds Draco makes as he does: first small gasps, then soft whimpers, all done as he presses into Harry as much as possible.

Harry continues kissing down Draco’s chest, stopping to run his tongue over one nipple. Draco gasps and Harry responds by gently tugging the nipple between his teeth. He then draws it fully into his mouth, sucking on it. Draco moans softly and puts a hand on Harry’s head, pushing down a bit as if he were trying to keep Harry from moving. Harry repeats this process on Draco’s other nipple, then proceeds to kiss his way down Draco’s stomach. He stops a moment at Draco’s hips, nipping at them softly, knowing how his boyfriend loves all the little bites and bruises Harry leaves. He shifts his position a bit, pushing himself down the bed some so as to get a better angle for what he plans to do next. Harry kisses his way down one of Draco’s thighs and up the other, stopping just short of Draco’s cock. He looks up, locking eyes with his boyfriend, wordlessly asking permission to continue. Draco nods, biting his lip in anticipation.

Harry runs his tongue up Draco’s cock, then takes the tip into his mouth, sucking gently at first. He loves the way Draco moans as he does this, loves how the moans get louder as he slowly, inch by inch, takes more of Draco into his mouth. Harry bobs his head, coming almost completely off before taking Draco’s cock deeper into his mouth. Draco rests a hand on Harry’s head, tangling his fingers into Harry’s messy curls and pushing him down some. Harry hums in response, making Draco moan more. It isn’t long before Draco begins thrusting into Harry’s mouth, an action that normally means he’s close. Harry pushes up onto his elbows and pulls off of Draco’s cock with a soft pop.

”Please don’t stop,” Draco whines, and Harry only chuckles. He leans over Draco again for a moment as he grabs a container of lube from the bedside table. Harry settles himself between Draco’s legs again and lubes up his fingers.

Harry gently circles Draco’s entrance a few times with one finger. He slowly pushes the finger in, eliciting an “Oh God” from his boyfriend. He slowly thrusts his finger in and out, waiting until Draco relaxes to add a second. As he pushes the second finger in, he begins to thrust harder, earning more moans from Draco. He feels dreaker pressing back against his fingers and he changes their angle slightly, just enough to hit find that bundle of nerves that will bring the most pleasure. He knows he’s found it when he hears an almost desperate “Fuck!” from Draco, who pushes back harder against Harry’s fingers. He strokes over the area a few times, delighting in the way Draco moans and begs for more, before pulling both fingers out.

”Fuck, Harry _please_ don’t stop,” Draco begs. “I’m getting so close, I really can’t take it.”

Harry smirks. “And what do you expect me to do about that?”

Draco whines and bucks his hips. “I want you to _fuck me_ , that’s what I expect you to do about it.”

”You should ask more nicely.”

” _Please_ fuck me.”

”As you wish.” Harry covers his hand in lube and strokes his cock a few times, making sure to cover it thoroughly as well. He positions himself, pressing the tip of his cock against Draco’s entrance. He glance up and asks, “You ready?” Draco nods, once again biting his lip in anticipation.

Harry pushes in, unable to hold back a “Fuck!” of his own at how good it feels. He waits a moment for his boyfriend to adjust and then, as Draco pushes back against him, he pulls back and thrusts in again, making Draco moan loudly. He quickly finds a rhythm of sorts, and it isn’t long before Draco is begging for more again.

”Fuck, Harry! Harder, faster... please, fuck!” Draco cries out, and Harry is in no position to deny him.

As he fucks Draco harder, faster, he reaches up and takes one of Draco’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together. He leans more over Draco and captures his boyfriend’s lips in a heated kiss. They continue like that, kissing and holding tight to each other as Harry fucks him until suddenly, Draco interrupts their kiss to whimper, “Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come!”

”Then come for me,” Harry replies and it seems that’s all it takes. Draco clenches tight around Harry’s cock, raking his nails down Harry’s back and shouting Harry’s name as he comes, and Harry isn’t far behind him.

As they both come down from the blissful high of orgasm, Harry pulls out and mutters a quick cleaning spell. He lies down next to his boyfriend and almost immediately, Draco rolls to lay on top of him. Harry can’t help but smile as he wraps an arm around Draco and kisses the top of his head, pulling the blankets up to cover them both. They stay like that for a while, in comfortable silence, until Draco nuzzles agains Harry’s neck and says, “Harry?”

”Yes, dearest?”

”You know I love you, right?”

”I know, and I love you, too.”


End file.
